The Last Superhero: Inferno
by King Nate
Summary: When Freddie stumbles across his father burning and flying out of the sky, he instantly becomes confused and fearful. Amidst his father's final moments, learns of a new responsibility that he has as Inferno, Seattle's last superhero.


The Last Superhero: Inferno

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any heroes or villains

A/N: This thought came to me, and it's something never done before, so read and enjoy. Don't forget to let me know what your thoughts are.

* * *

-LAST OF A DYING BREED-

Freddie was walking the streets of Seattle when he saw a flash of light shooting through the sky. He raised his eyebrow and watched as it landed only a few streets away, causing a massive explosion. Freddie ran toward where the explosion was and found his father lying in the middle of an alley.

"Dad, are you all right?" Freddie asked as he neared his father. John Benson moaned lightly and looked toward Freddie with a small smile.

"Son, what are you doing here?" John asked while giving a brief cough. "You should be home, taking care of your mother right now." Freddie raised his eyebrow and John placed his hand in the air, creating a flame jacket. Freddie's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell, words could not explain how weird he thought what just happened was. "You should wear this. Son, your mother understands well what is happening, that is why you must go to her after this."

"I don't know what's going on, how about you tell me…why are you hurt and what the hell did you just do?" The flames on the jacket died down and it fell to the ground.

"Son, I suppose your mother and I should have told you long ago, I am a superhero." Freddie raised an eyebrow in disbelief, though it was hard not to believe his father with what just happened. "You are the last superhero as is there a supervillain. Though there are more of them than there are of us. You see, long ago there was a villain who singlehandedly began killing various superheroes...you and I are probably the last of our kind...this villain...when he was beginning to perish, he infected my bloodstream with a disease that would surely kill anyone with superpowers."

"What are you saying?" Freddie's face paled and the thought that his father was dying gutted him, he didn't want to believe his father was going to die. "Don't joke around Dad, you're not going to die…" John smiled at his son and then screamed as flames shot out from his body. Freddie jumped back and landed next to a wall. "Dad…you're going to be fine!" Freddie started to hurry toward him, but John held out a hand to signal him to stop.

"It has to be this way, Freddie."

"But dad…"

"Listen to me son." John clenched his teeth as the pain shot through his body. "There are still evil forces at work, the last villain, he is creating more and more villains as we speak. Freddie, you have powers as well. You can save Seattle, I cannot, not anymore."

"What?" Freddie's eyes widened and he held his hands out in front of him. He couldn't have powers, he never displayed any thought of them.

"They have not awakened yet, but they will when you wear that jacket. I have used the last of my powers to help you learn and embrace all of your abilities. Quick, put on that jacket. You must wear it if you're going to be here when I die, or do you wish to be fried?" Freddie did not hesitate one moment, he grabbed the jacket and put it on, shouting in fear as flames started to engulf his body. "Don't be afraid, they cannot harm you." John's eyes widened and he let out a sharp, painful scream as his flames shot up several feet. Freddie stepped back and moved his arms in front of his face as the fire exploded in front of him.

"Dad!" He looked over to see smoke starting to clear away, his father's charred and lifeless body lay flat in place. "Dad…" He fell to his knees and tears started to leave his eyes, his father was gone. Just then, he heard a voice calling his name, it belonged to his father. He stood up and looked around. "Dad? Dad where are you!"

"If you hear my voice, that means you are wearing this jacket and your powers have awakened." Freddie looked down at the jacket he was wearing and sighed.

"You're in the jacket…"

"I'm in your heart son, but yes, I've used the last of my powers to help you learn all of your powers. You will need them. Son, listen well!" Freddie stopped and listened. All was silent to the normal ears, but to his, he could hear what sounded like a scream. "It is okay, nobody can recognize you with your powers activated. Go, take flight and rescue the person who needs your help."

"I don't know how to fly, though…"

"Just jump…" Freddie shrugged and prepared himself for a jump, he jumped high into the air and closed his eyes. Fire shot from his feet as though they were rockets, this fact shocked him.

"How is that even possible?"

"Your flight powers act automatically when you are in the air." The other shocking thing for him was that he was now floating at least twenty feet in the air. "All you have to do is go in the direction you want to go in and charge the flames higher."

"Oh, another question for you, Dad…" Freddie looked forward and frowned, thinking all the flames swirling around his body would surely go away with the wind. "Won't the wind blow away my flames?"

"No. Your fire comes from inside of you, the wind cannot remove your flames in such a way."

"Then I still look cool and hot." Freddie then turned and flew toward the scream he had heard. He stopped in midair and crossed his arms when he spotted a small group of thugs trying to steal a woman's purse away. "Thugs, stop what you are doing this instant." The thugs looked up and raised their eyebrow, he looked different than the usual hero.

"I thought he was going to die," One thug said with confusion.

"Wrong, my father may have perished, but a new hero has taken his place. I am Inferno." He blinked and smirked slightly. _"Not a bad name." _Freddie flew toward the thug and heard his father's voice once more.

"Remember, you have a powerful punch," John said quickly. "If you hit someone with a punch, it may burn them as well. Try to not hit them with your maximum power. A superhero should not kill."

_"Thanks for the advice."_ The thugs screamed as Freddie sent a brief wave of flames toward them, it singed them but didn't burn too much. He stepped next to the thug with the purse and smirked. "Allow me." He then took the purse and punched the thug, but not hard enough to do serious damage.

"Damn it, run!" The apparent leader of the group shouted. Freddie was getting numerous orders from his father, and learning quickly about his powers. He pushed his hands forward and a wall of fire shot up in front of the thugs. They screamed and started to turn, but another wall of flame shot up from the ground. "Turn the other way!" Just then two more walls of flame shot up, encasing the thugs in a square. "No! Damn it!"

"Here is your purse, ma'am." Freddie handed the woman her purse, she smiled at him and took the purse.

"Thank you…I don't think I caught your name."

"I am Inferno." He thought the name suited him rather well, so there wasn't a problem with having it. Police sirens were heard and the cars stopped next to the curb. "Let me take down the flames…" The cops looked over as Freddie brought the fire down. The thugs looked exhausted and frightened, so they were unable to run from the cops. One of the officers was Marissa, Freddie's mom. She looked over at him and her brow furrowed. No doubt nobody recognized Freddie as Inferno, but she had a feeling that it was him.

_"I guess John…"_ Marissa closed her eyes and a tear fell from them, she shook her head and turned fully toward Inferno. "Thank you for catching these thugs. We're sure they would have been long gone by now if it was not for you."

"I am just doing my job to protect the city." Freddie lifted himself from the ground then took off. He had to wonder how serious of a job this was going to be, hopefully it wasn't too tough. The police could handle most of the problems, but he would still show up where needed. He knew he would need to keep his identity a secret because where there were heroes, there were bad guys wishing to cause him harm and they could do it through the people they loved. Not only that, but people who knew his identity could take advantage and constantly ask him for help, not that he wouldn't be glad to do the work, but he would need a rest at some point of time. _"Hey iCarly is today. Uh oh, I'm going to be late…"_

Freddie turned and headed toward the Bushwell apartments, he landed on the roof and let his flames die down. He into the apartments and started heading toward Carly's apartment, he entered and found Sam and Carly sitting on the couch. Sam looked over and stood up, raising her eyebrows. "Hey dork, you're late!" Sam scolded. Freddie chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, she looked cute when she was upset. Of course, he thought she looked cute all the time. She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him toward the studio. "iCarly is starting in three minutes."

"I'll try not to be late again, Sam."

"Oh yeah, why would you want to be late anyway, you'll miss your time with Carly." Sam rolled her eyes and Freddie gave a slight chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking about something, don't worry about it."

"So what were you doing anyway?" Carly asked as the group stepped into the studio. Freddie shifted his eyes over and shrugged.

"Nothing…"

"You can tell us," Sam said while walking wit Carly to the center of the floor."

"No, I really can't."

"Why not, it's not like you're doing anything criminal, right?"

"Seriously, I can't tell you." Sam frowned and shook her head with disapproval, she didn't know why he couldn't say anything. She shrugged and the group went on with the show.

-NEW SCENE-

After about a week, Freddie had excellent skill with his powers, but then he had been practicing every day. He even had a sidekick, though not always around. His father's guiding voice had since left him, but he knew that his dad was with him all the time. He was standing on top of a large building and watching over the city when he heard a familiar scream. His eyes widened when he recognized it. "Sam!"

"Someone, help me!" Sam shouted. After a week, everyone in Seattle knew Inferno. Sam was giving up on someone rescuing her, so she started calling for Inferno. "Inferno, help me!" Freddie took off and flew in her direction. As he flew, he saw a group of people holding Sam on the edge of a building, one of them was Gibby.

"This is for all the insults you've given me," Gibby said in a menacing voice. "Nobody can help you, not even…" Gibby looked over and his eyes widened when he saw Freddie dashing toward him with an angered look on his face. "Inferno!" The shock made him release Sam and send her falling over the edge of the building.

"No!" She screamed as she plummeted toward the ground, Freddie stopped and immediately dashed toward her. Sam's eyes were on him as he grew closer. She was almost crashing into the ground when she felt Freddie place his arms behind her back and under her knees, he caught her. He flew upwards as she placed her arms around his neck, making sure to hold on and not fall. She looked into his fierce eyes and blinked, there was something about him, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Aw man Inferno, you weren't supposed to save her!" Gibby roared with anger as Freddie carefully placed Sam on the ground and flew up to the top of the building.

"You shouldn't be pushing innocent women off of buildings," A voice said from behind. Gibby looked over and saw Freddie's sidekick, Jonah. Jonah smirked and looked up at Freddie. "Hey Inferno, Slash is at your service." Jonah held his arms out and metal blades shot from his knuckles. "Let's see, what element should I use this time? I got light, dark, air, ground, fire, water, or electricity…"

"H-Hey now, I didn't mean for any dispute to break out." Gibby chuckled nervously and took a step back, his two friends with him looked equally nervous. "Guys, get him!" Jonah chuckled and started running around the group in a circle, his speed began to increase and Gibby's group became highly confused.

"I choose electricity!" Electricity began to swirl around Jonah's blades as he thrust his hand forward and into Gibby's side, shocking him. Gibby stumbled backwards and then fell off of the side of the building. Sam's eyes widened as he closed his eyes and screamed out.

"Damn you!" Freddie quickly flew toward Gibby and grabbed the back of his shirt, Gibby opened his eyes and looked up. "Inferno, you saved my life…but why?" Freddie sneered and brought him up to Jonah.

"Slash, you have rope, right?" Freddie asked in a quick voice. Jonah nodded and broke off in a high speed run, in three seconds he was back with rope. Gibby's friends started to run, but Jonah swiftly ran toward them and pushed electricity into their bodies, shocking them to the ground.

"They're down for the count," Jonah said with a smirk. Freddie moved Gibby over to them and Jonah quickly tied them up. "Got them!"

"Good job, Slash." Freddie grabbed the rope and carried the criminals to the ground and placed them next to Sam, Jonah swiftly ran down the side of the building and stepped next to them. Sam looked at Freddie and smiled softly.

"Thank you Inferno," Sam said in a quiet voice. "I never thought Gibby would do something like this…"

"Remember, if you pick on someone enough, they can turn around and bite back. It is best not to bully others if you do not wish to be tormented in return." Sam gave a brief nod and watched as her rescuers sped off. She looked to Gibby as a police car drove up to her.

_"Thank you again, Inferno...but who are you?"_ The question on her mind was how he actually knew she was even a bully and why she felt a strange connection with him. Not only that, but his flames didn't burn her when he caught her, it was like he was especially careful with her. Was there something that made him not want to put her in any danger whatsoever. Of course, he was a superhero, and Inferno would protect the streets of Seattle for sure.

* * *

This was going to be a single oneshot, but thanks to other ideas, I've decided to make this not exactly one major story but a series of oneshots. Why? Because generally I make chapters of stories to be about 1,500-3000 words, oneshots have a tendency to be a tad longer. Plus it'll look better. I have ideas coming up for this oneshot series...such as the Angel of Death. I'm also thinking of a main title, such as Inferno: Fight the Angel of Death or if it should be like Inferno and Slash, only because of the sidekick. Ah, I'm hoping to be the only one doing this superhero thing (And I may also be bringing in superheros...Freddie and his father only _think_ they're the last.) Please tell me what you think! Help me out with whether it should be "Inferno" or "Inferno and Slash" though Inferno sounds better.


End file.
